echo
by lovealways3
Summary: -"it's funny how one event can trigger a million more.." AU
1. how it begins

**Hey guys(: my best friend got hit by a car last year, and this goes out to him. I want to note that I have no idea where this story will go..**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Lisi Harrison.**

I remember the day perfectly.

It was 5:30 on a Friday afternoon; football season had just ended and I was at the freshman baseball game. My boyfriend was playing, and I promised him that I would come watch.

Because I had arrived late and there were no seats left in the bleachers, i had to stand by the fence. I was a little annoyed but, thinking back on it now, I knew if I would have arrived a little while earlier I would have had a seat and wouldn't have seen everything happen as clear as I had.

It all happened so fast after that.

The ball flew over the fence and rolled across the street to a sidewalk; I heard that familiar voice and the skinny boy hop over the fence and run to get the baseball.

"_It's cool coach, I got it!"_

I watched, frozen, as my boyfriend picked up the dirty white ball and ran back across the street, not bothering to look both ways.

As if it came out of nowhere, a large, white, Ford truck sped forward, going thirty miles an hour. The truck was coming at the perfect angle, so that when my boyfriend managed to look at it, it was too late.

The large mirror rammed into his side and all I could do was watch as he flew up and shattered the windshield. I could barely hear my own screaming voice as I ran out through the dugout onto the field.

"Todd!"


	2. your amber eyes are too much for me

**Hey(: thanks to finding-forever and iheartyou615 for reviewing. This chapter is kind of crappy but I'm tired. Oh and btw this story is obviously AU. Officially disclaimed.**

I swear it wasn't on purpose.

I was driving my dad's truck down to the beach with Danny Robins when freshman Todd Lyons came out of nowhere. The glass window shield shattered into the car and he rolled down the hood. The grimy baseball popped out of his hand and landed in my lap. I heard muted voices ways from the car.

"_An ambulance is on its way!"_

"_Kuh-Laire is going to freak. Out."_

"_Is that _Skye Hamilton_?"_

Danny's close voice in my ear caused me to flinch and drop the baseball.

"Oh my God, what are you going to do? Get out of the car!" Danny yelled at me, I just stayed there, frozen. He yelled at me again.

"Do something!"

Slowly, I opened the door and stepped down from the car. I walked over to Todd and gasped, covering my mouth with one hand. Shards of glass were dug into his right arm and side of his stomach.

Me being a senior at Corpus Christi High School, I didn't really know him all that well. I knew a few things about him; he had moved here from New York when he was in eight grade, he had an older sister named Claire, who was in his girlfriend Macy's grade. Macy Black was the girlfriend's name, I think. Claire and Todd's family lived in Macy's guesthouse.

I looked away from his unmoving body, crying, and saw his girlfriend running towards me. Looking at the sleeve of her cheerleading hoodie, I read her name. Massie, not Macy. She started screaming at me.

"Oh my gosh, what did you do to him? How could you? Are you drunk, Skye?"

I did nothing but shake my head slowly. Then I opened my mouth and choked out a simple 'No'. Massie dropped to her knees and started squeezing Todd's freckled hand. A siren sounded close by. Before I could tell her I was sorry, she was climbing into the back of the large, white ambulance. Watching it speed away, I let out a single broken sob.

As the two cops came over to me from a cruiser, I had one thought.

_Why me?_

**4 days later**

"He always used to talk about his friends back in New York. You know, Chandler, Jack and Billy? They all lived on the same street. Gosh, Todd was always helping out my mom with different stuff like house renovations, or carrying in the groceries for her. I just don't know why this had to happen to him, he never did anything to deserve this, you know?"

I stood at Massie Block's kitchen island, listening to her go on and on about Todd. She was leafing through cabinets, looking for something for us to eat.

"Yeah, Massie. I know."

She stopped searching and looked me in the eye.

"Tiny- I mean, Nathan, why are you here?" I almost blushed at the sound of my childhood nickname, Tiny Nathan. I used to be a small kid, but I grew a few feet and now stood at a good six feet.

"Well, I was going to the guest house to give Claire some flowers for Todd, and she wasn't home so I guess I got bored and came over here." I smiled weakly at her.

She smiled her dazzling smile back at me.

"I know it's hard for you, being his best friend. Trust me, it's hard as hell for me, too."

Tears started to form in her eyes as she leaned onto the marble countertop. I walked over to her and awkwardly put a hand on her back as she held her face in her hands.

"It's okay, Massie, it's gonna be okay."

That just made her start to cry out in unbearable sobs and she stood and threw herself into my open arms. Her tears soaked the front of my shirt as I leaned my head onto hers and comforted her.

After standing like that for about fifteen minutes, she stopped and looked up at me. I wiped away her few remaining tears and was about to ask if she was okay when she put a finger over my mouth and started to stretch onto her tiptoes and lean into me.

This was wrong. This was very wrong.

Todd Lyon's is my best friend. I should be at the hospital right now, not in Massie's kitchen. I was about to protest when I looked into her gleaming amber eyes and saw all her emotions swimming around in the never-ending pool of yellow-green.

Her eyes had anger, fear, sadness, and what I could swear looked a little something like love. I was sure my eyes reflected that last emotion back at her.

And being the stupid, horrible, idiot of a best friend that I was, I leaned into her and our lips met in a kiss that lasted way longer than it should have.

"Todd, sweetie, please eat something!"

"I want to see Massie."

This had been going on every single day for four whole days. My mom was just saying the same things, like: Todd eat this, Todd drink that, Todd take the painkillers! My answer was the same every single time.

She stood in front of my hospital bed and started to cry. My father walked over to her and guided her out of the hospital room.

"He just needs some time alone, Judy. Come on, Claire."

My sister followed them out and threw me a smile over her shoulder and called out to me.

"I'll give Massie a call, I promise."

Finally, peaceful alone time. The only thing that could possibly make this better would be having Massie, my Massie, here with me. The pain was excruciating, but seeing her would make it all go away. I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep, hoping to see her when I woke up.

I felt a hand shaking me awake. Annoyed, I pushed it off and cursed.

"Oh, I- I'm sorry, Todd."

Hearing her voice, the voice of none other than Massie Block, I shot up into a sitting position.

"Mass! You're here! Finally, did Claire call you?"

She gave me a small smile.

"Yeah, she did. I came here with Nathan." Her eyes hardened a little when she said his name, but I was so happy to see her that I didn't bother to ask. I scooted over on the bed and patted the spot next to me.

"Come, sit with me."

She smiled and lowered the side bar of the bed and sat down carefully, avoiding my heavily bandaged right arm. I saw her eyeing the large bandages and was quick to explain.

"Glass, from the wind shield. I really hit it hard. It doesn't hurt as much as u think it would, though."

Massie nodded and gently put her arms around my freckly neck. I sighed and leaned my head onto hers.

"I missed you so, so much."

"I missed you too, Todd."

"I love you, Massie Block. You know that, right?"

I felt a wet spot on my hospital gown. She sniffed and nodded. I smiled a huge smile that she couldn't see.

"Yes, I do. And I love you too. A lot, and no matter what, I never ever want you to be mad at me, Todd. Okay?"

I smiled even wider and squeezed her hand.

"Okay."

**Review? **


	3. just walk away

**Haha so I totally posted the wrong version of this chapter… my badd! thanks for the reviews(: I'm trying to update as fast as possible. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique.**

"So me and Sammi were in my bedroom, right? Then she too-"

Joshua Hotz was cut off mid-sentence by Derrick Harrington as I made my way over to their table.

"Dude, Josh, could you please not talk about my sister when I'm here?"

Josh just laughed and put his hands up.

"Okay, okay. Gosh Derrick, sensitive much?"

He rolled his eyes and went back to reading his latest copy of Sports Illustrated. I waited a minute until I knew it was safe to go sit down, when they weren't fighting about Sammi. They always were fighting about her and it was getting old.

I saw her sandy blonde curls all the way from my table.

She was leaned over in her chair, staring at a textbook, probably studying or something smart like that. Her eyebrows were scrunched together, making her look confused. I watched as her hand inched toward her pink phone and laughed as she pulled it back. I leaned over to Harris Fisher and whispered.

"Who's that?"

He looked back at the mystery girl and laughed at me. I gave him a confused look and he laughed again.

"That's just Claire Lyons. You know, Coach Jay's daughter? She's just a sophomore, dude. Don't waste your time."

I ignored his arrogant behavior and made my way down to the beautiful blonde girl who was sitting alone.

I sat in the library of CCHS and texted my mother about bringing Todd some Dairy Queen after school. I told her I would bring Todd a chocolate milkshake and put my phone in my backpack. Sighing heavily, I opened up my bag once again, pulled out my algebra textbook and started reading. I couldn't wait for when Todd could come home.

"Hey Claire!"

I heard a loud whisper as I sat and tried to finish my advanced homework. I put down my Algebra 2 book and turned around in the navy blue chair. It was Carson Hamilton, Skye Hamilton's twin brother. He was two years older than me, a senior.

"Me?"

It felt weird talking to him when he's never even looked at me before now. He ignored my question and spoke again.

"You look like you need some help with that."

I felt the blood go to my cheeks and looked down. This was just too weird. Carson was the quarter back of the football team, and the most popular boy in school and it was like I didn't even exist.

Back in New York I was pretty popular. Todd was just finishing eight grade when we moved here to Corpus. I'd lived by the beach before, in Orlando.

I looked back at Carson. He was staring at me. His eyes were the same exact color blue as Skye's. He was like the boy form of her. People at CCHS referred to them as 'The Twins' so whenever someone said that, you knew exactly who they were talking about.

Everyone knew who they were. They were the two most popular, perfect, beautiful students at the High School. Skye was a gorgeous party girl who liked to skip class a lot and Carson was a perfect student who worshiped my father, the football and baseball coach.

Carson cleared his throat. I shook the thought of my father from my head and spoke.

"Uh, sure, I guess I do need a little help."

Carson's mouth stretched into a wide grin.

"Great."

I felt my mouth stretch into a matching grin. _Heart, get ready to break._

As I stared into the cold glass mirror of the girl's bathroom trying to manage my wild blonde hair, I heard the light giggle of Massie Block coming from the last stall on the far end of the large bathroom. I was just about to clear my throat when I heard another voice.

"Massie…"

I knew that deep southern accent from my Math class, but I couldn't exactly match it to a face. It couldn't have been a senior, because all the boys in my grade were tight with her boyfriend, Todd Lyons. And I knew that it wasn't Todd's voice because he was still in the hospital or something. I grimaced at the thought of why he was in the hospital in the first place; it was my fault. Besides, he doesn't have a southern twang.

Hearing the stall start to unlock, I quickly snuck out of the bathroom and into the hallway. My jeweled iphone buzzed in my cardigan pocket. Carson.

_Want you 2 meet some1. Be home before 8._

That's weird. If it was a girl that I was going to meet, then that's surprising for my twin. He never lets our family meet his girlfriends because they normally don't last longer than the weekend. I texted back a simple "K" and went on my way to last period Spanish.

When my teacher, Ms. Holiday, was teaching us to conjugate verbs or whatever, I was normally passing notes with Danny. School just wasn't really my thing. I knew that I was a senior and should have been pulling my act together if I wanted to get into a good college, but I just didn't have the spirit in anything other than parties and boys. I personally thought that going to college was a waste of time. I mean, if we already went to high school for four whole years, then why did we have to repeat it all in college? It's just going to be the same life for me, except I won't get into trouble for my Saturday morning hangovers anymore.

I scribbled down a couple of Z's on a piece of paper and passed it to Danny. He laughed and started to write back in his ugly boy handwriting using my orange pen. Ms. Holiday's voice broke me from my trance of note-passing and college thoughts.

"Miss Hamilton, would you like to conjugate the verb abrir in nosotros form for the class?"

I laughed dryly.

"Uh, no."

Ms. Holiday put her hand on her hip.

It's on.

"Then would you like to read your note to the class? I'm sure Mr. Robbins wouldn't mind."

"Well," I smiled and continued, "I guess. I mean, if you want to hear how boring this class is and also how you're in desperate need of a wardrobe update. You're forty, not fourteen. I think it's about time you stop wearing mini-dresses and ballet flats."

She raised her eyebrows after looking down at her purple patent leather Coach shoes.

"Skye Hamilton, I think it's time for you to visit the principles office. Now."

The entire class snickered. I got up and walked to the door.

"Sure."

I was halfway out when I stopped and, with a dramatic flip of my long blonde hair, added,

"Oh, and by the way,_ abremos_."

I winked at Danny and waltzed down to Mrs. Burns' office.

"So I just put my hand right here and squeeze?"

The friendly doctor named Ginny, nodded, surprised at how 'well mannered' I was taking this, as my mom would say.

"Good. Keep practicing and I'll be in the lounge. Buzz me in if you need me."

I smiled at Holly and she walked out. I put my hand on the brake and squeezed. I rolled forward and squeezed again. After I had done this about seven times, Claire walked in.

"I come bearing gifts!"

She was holding two brown drink holders from Dairy Queen, filled with eight chocolate milkshakes.

I smiled at her bubbly personality and usual optimism, and noticed Carson Hamilton standing behind her.

"Why are you here?"

Claire's smile dropped.

"Oh, Todd I'm so sorry! He can leave, I just thought since he's quarterback and captain of the baseball team and everything that you would want to see him, and I- I'm sorry! Carson lets g-"

I interrupted her with a smile.

"It's alright, Claire. Hey Carson."

He lifted his chin.

"Hey."

Claire gave me my chocolate milkshake and sat down at the small table in the corner of the hospital room and turned the TV to the sports station. Carson walked over to me.

"So you gonna be in that chair forever? No more football? Or baseball?"

I looked down at the wheelchair I was sitting in.

"Uh, yeah. The cars impact paralyzed me from the waist down."

I noticed Claire starting to tear up. She wiped at her eyes and looked towards us.

"Guys, can we not talk about that right now?"

Carson and I nodded simultaneously.

"Oh, and Massie's on her way. She's bringing Nathan."

Again, this was so wrong.

I sat in the buttery leather seat of Massie Block's black Mustang convertible in front of the Corpus Christi Metropolitan hospital. Her soft lips were on mine and her even softer hands were on my face and neck. Whenever we kissed, it was like there was only me and her, no one else. Warm lights filled my vision and the only thing I could think of was Massie. She was beautiful and perfect and I wanted her to be mine forever, all mine and no one else's. I wanted Massie to forget about Todd, to forget about life in Corpus. I wanted to run away with her to a far away place where non one would know us and it would just be me and her. She was my forbidden drug, and I was addicted.

When I kissed her last week in her kitchen, I never intended for this to get serious. We've been meeting up after school at my place to do the things she should be doing with Todd, not me. Things that felt so amazing, beautiful and just so right. Things that were horribly wrong in every single way.

I had had no idea whatsoever what we were supposed to do, being so young and inexperienced, but it felt so right. The way our bodies fit together, it just felt like it was supposed to be that way. Too bad it was so, so wrong.

An image of Todd flashed through my mind and I had to stop. I pulled away from her and smiled weakly.

"We should go up and see Todd now."

The way her eyes lit up when she heard his name made me want to rip his head off. The way they were so young and in love made me feel so horrible inside. No matter how bad I felt, I could never actually bring myself to hurt Todd Lyons. He was just too nice; he was my best friend.

She nodded and bit her full bottom lip, amber eyes boring into my turquoise ones, and practically jumped out of the car. I sighed and followed suit, mumbling.

"Excited much?"

The sight of the wheelchair was too much for me to take in.

When Claire had first told me about it last week in French class, I couldn't even speak. I had done way too much to Todd that he didn't know about and now I felt even guiltier for cheating on a nice guy like him- for cheating on a nice guy like him, who was in a _wheelchair._

I suddenly hated Skye for hitting him. If she wouldn't have hit him, I wouldn't have felt so pathetic enough to turn to Nathan.

Ah, _Nathan_.

He was such a sweet guy, caring and loving towards me. But this just kept getting worse.

Nathan Greene was Todd Lyons' best friend; a truck hit Todd; Skye had hit Todd so hard with her truck that he was paralyzed from his waist down; Todd loved me so much and I had cheated on him with Nathan.

"It's not that bad, Massie. I promise."

A tear ran down my cheek.

"What about sports? Football, baseball?"

His expression became annoyed and I suddenly felt bad for even thinking of asking him about sports. I wiped away my tears and sniffed, feeling pathetic.

"Sports aren't my entire life. I'll live, trust me."

I nodded and leaned down to give him a kiss. Claire cleared her throat after awhile and I shot up, embarrassed. I looked at Nathan; so did Todd. He spoke before I could.

"I bet you I can wheel faster than you can run, Greene."

They both smiled, momentarily forgetting everyone around them.

"Oh it's on, Lyons."

They laughed and raced out into the long, white hallway outside of the room. Claire walked over to me.

"I wish my parents would believe he was actually that happy and okay with all of this."

I nodded. Judy and Jay were just worried about their once perfect son. He was broken and couldn't be fixed, in their eyes.

"I don't know if I believe it either, Claire. I want to believe that he's happy, but I just can't. He's so young and innocent. Todd didn't deserve any of this."

Just then, Carson came over to us. I had almost forgotten he was in the room with us. I was slightly confused about why he was here with Claire, of all people. She gave me a sort of, 'I'll explain later' look and I nodded slightly.

"So, I got to get home to Skye, she's been taking all of this rough," Carson turned to Claire and continued. "I'll see you tomorrow?" She blushed.

"Yeah, tomorrow."

He walked out to the elevator.

"Oh my gosh. I thought he was here for Todd! Claire, start explaining, NOW!"

She laughed and put her head down. After the giggles subsided, she stood up a little straighter and beamed at me.

"Carson Hamilton is going to tutor me. I think I like him."

I shook my head at her and bombarded her with questions.

"Since when? Why didn't you tell me? He's the freaking twin brother to Skye Hamilton! You know, the junior girl who hit your brother with a truck?"

Her smile faltered.

"I knew you would act this way."

Offended, my mouth popped open and I glared at her. How could she even think about liking Carson?

"What the hell do you mean by that? I did nothing but tell you the truth!"

She looked as if she were starting to get angry.

"You're just being a bitch about this! Why can't you be happy for me? Just because you're afraid that I might become popular and forget about you doesn't mean you have to freak out at me!"

I screamed back at her.

"How could you do that to Todd, to me? God, I can't believe you would even think about this! You are so-"

She cut me off then.

"Shut up Massie! Just shut up! Everything is not about you, okay? For once in your life, stop thinking about yourself for like, one second and just, just, get out! Okay Massie? Go home!"

I turned on my heel and slammed the door on my way out. I knew I shouldn't have said all that to her. I couldn't believe she actually told me to shut up and get out. Suddenly, I didn't want to do anything but go home, lock my door and never go to school or anywhere else ever again and I knew exactly why.

I had just lost my best friend.

**Review?**


	4. and a baby makes three

**I totally got a zero on my history quiz today. Boooh. So anyways, enjoy and review (:**

"No freaking way? You actually said that to her? Gosh, I wish I was in your Spanish class! The only thing even remotely close to funny that's ever happened in my class is when Coral McAdams sneeze-farted during her oral presentation on Venezuela."

Skye laughed and squeezed her heavily lashed eyes shut.

"Ugh you mean Strawberry? Ew, that pink haired skeeze was totally flirting with Danny this morning. I hate the fact that their lockers are right next to each other."

I scoffed at the thought. Coral was a total ho and practically begged for guys to pay attention to her.

"Puh-lease, as if Daniel would ever give her the time of day. Did you see those shoes she was wearing today? Knee-high converse are so sixth grade."

My best friends eyes went wide and she launched into an animated story about Olivia Ryan tying Coral's shoelaces together.

Across the room, I saw my boyfriend of three years, Christopher Plovert in line piling his lunch tray with junk food.

Ugh. Where do I even begin with him?

He's flawless, with his pretty boy brown hair-brown eyes look. Christopher may not be as cute as Skye's twin brother Carson, but he's pretty damn close. I once heard some freshmen giggling about how he looks just like Justin Bieber, but I don't really agree. Justin Bieber's not all that amazing, while Christopher is so much more than that.

He's an "intellectual badass" or at least, that's what his friends call him. I guess it's because he is really smart, like genius child smart.

But even though he's pretty much the most perfect guy on earth, Christopher is going to Harvard next fall to be a lawyer, and I'm going to be attending Stanford to study to become a doctor.

I don't really think that the whole long-distance relationship thing will really work out. It's been three, almost four years and he still hasn't told me he loves me. I guess that's a good thing though, because I sure as hell do not love him.

"I think I'm going to break up with Christopher."

As soon as the words left my mouth, Skye stopped talking. I hadn't intended to cut her off mid-story. Preparing to be yelled at, I cringed when she started to glare at me; her glare shortly turned into laughter, which turned into full-fledged cackling. I widened my eyes and waited for her to stop. Once it died down and people stopped staring, she went on to scold me.

"Dylan Orla Marvil! Chris is like the most gorgeous senior at this school, of course, he's not as hot as my lovely twin..." I glared at her and she went on, "Plus he's the only one that puts up with all your polite 'Christopher' crap."

I rolled my own emerald eyes and sighed. She was so dramatic sometimes.

"Well excuse me for being a lady. I mean, he's a great guy, but I just don't think he's the perfect one for me, you know? And I told you not to use my middle name when speaking to me. Orla is a horrific Irish name that I absolutely despise, and Dylan is a boys name."

Skye ran a hand through her long, straight blond hair. She pursed her lips and thought a moment before speaking.

"Sorry, D, you're way to young to be thinking about that kind of stuff. We're going to college next year and might as well goof off and have as much guy-related fun, partying and sneaking into clubs." She soon added on in a mumble, "Dylan Orla isn't as bad as Skyler Matilda…"

I ignored the last part and looked down at my navy and white cheer uniform that I was required to wear to school as a member of the squad. It seemed like I had too much on my plate this year. I was captain of the cheerleading squad, valedictorian of the senior class, Student Council president, head of three different French language clubs and on top of that, I had to keep my status of being the most popular girl at CCHS next to Skye.

God I hated high school sometimes.

"I want to have fun too S, but the clock is ticking. I turn eighteen in exactly four days! Life can't always be fun all the time. Soon enough, you're going have to stop living in your own little world and grow up."

Without a word, Skye gave me an icy glare, stood from Table 18 and stomped out of the refectory. Sighing, I put my head down on the cool plastic table. She'd come back sooner or later.

"Carson, are you sure this is a good idea? I don't think Skye is going to like me…" I would have started to bite my nails, but they were already down to the nubs.

I gave him a pleading look. He ignored me and continued to lead me into his large mansion. As soon as I saw the inside of the beautiful white, blue-shuttered house, I froze.

There were two split staircases leading up to the second level of the amazing house. A small little boy with curly blonde hair and warm brown eyes ran around, in and out of the different rooms.

"That's my little cousin, Mason."

I barely heard Carson's voice as I continued to take in the sight in front of me. Potted house plants with blooming flowers were scattered around in corners. This house was messy and unmatching and my mother would have hated it, but I loved it already. It was so warm and inviting, unlike our cold, put-together, all white inside and out guesthouse. We didn't even have pictures on our walls.

These walls were so covered with family photos that I couldn't really tell what color the actual wall was painted. Every picture had a different kind of unique frame and were all sorts of colors and shapes.

Carson pushed me forward and I slowly stepped towards the pictures.

I saw one of a young Skye and Carson running around on a beach, one of a beautiful woman in a flowing white gown, one of little Mason sliding down a playground slide, one of Skye in a hot pink fluffy bubble dress standing next to Danny Robbins and smiling as he put a matching pink corsage on her wrist. There were so many pictures that I couldn't decide which one to look at next. I pointed to the one of the woman in the gown.

"I like this one."

Carson smiled.

"That's my mother on her wedding day. I like it too."

I turned back to the picture, my back towards him.

"You look a lot like her."

He pointed to another picture. It was of his mother in a hospital bed, holding two identical children and sticking her tongue out at the camera. I liked her already.

"That's me and Skyler. She's the whiny one."

He moved his finger to the baby with its mouth open wide, eyes squinted. I laughed at the sight of a baby Skye crying.

"This one here," Carson pointed to another picture with a rainbow frame. I nodded and he continued, "That's when Skyler was in the eighth grade."

The rainbow-framed picture showed a younger Skye in a colorful leotard and fluffy tutu. I didn't know that she had ever danced before. I told Carson this.

"Yeah, she did before she discovered Danny Robbins and Smirnoff."

I turned and raised an eyebrow, indicating for him to explain. He didn't, so I changed the subject.

"Why do you call her Skyler?"

Carson just looked at me, dumbfounded, and said, "That's her name."

I sighed and replied slowly, "Yeah, I know, but doesn't she go by Skye?"

I saw the pain in his beautiful blue eyes when I asked this.

"She used to go by Skyler, before she met Danny. He's the one that started calling her Skye in the first place. I hate that kid. I mean, if she wouldn't have met him, then she would have never turned to partying and drinking."

Nodding at him, I started to get it.

"And she would have never hit my brother with her truck."

He gave me a weak smile and hugged me tight.

"I'm sorry about that."

I laced my arms around his waist.

"Don't be, it's not your fault. It's no ones fault, really. He just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

The front door opened. Skye came sauntering in, looking fabulous in a flowered shirt under a purple cardigan and skinny jeans with brown leather gladiator sandals.

"Sonny, I'm home!"

The beautiful blonde dumped her black backpack on the ground and ran into Carson's arms.

"Hey Skyler! Claire, this is my twin sister, Skyler. Skyler, this is Claire."

I watched nervously as Skye's robins egg blue eyes looked me up and down, sizing me up. Deep inside me, I yearned for her approval. By the looks of her wide smile, I think I got it.

"I've always wanted a little sister, even if you are just two years younger than me!"

She enveloped me in a smothering hug and I instantly felt welcomed into the family. Now, all I had to do was meet Carson's parents.

As if reading my mind, Skye grabbed my hand in hers and led me into the kitchen. Carson followed suit, holding my other hand.

The beautiful woman from the pictures sat here in front of me at a square table. A slightly older man that looked strikingly close to the man who played Carlisle Cullen in the movie version of Twilight sat next to her.

"Ah, you must be Claire. We've heard so much about you!"

I stared nervously at the woman as she spoke to me in a soprano singsong voice.

"I am Carson's mother, Sienna. This is my husband, Blair."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Hamilton."

Carson and Skye simultaneously squeezed my hands approvingly. Their father spoke this time.

"Oh, no. Please call me Blair. Mr. Hamilton is just so old."

Mrs. Hamilton nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Yes, yes. Call me Sienna, you're part of the family now. There is absolutely no need to be formal with us."

My mouth stretched into an uncontrollable smile. I could get used to this amazing family; they were so much better than my own, besides Todd.

"Let's play twenty questions again!"

Todd smiled at me. Twenty questions was my favorite game to play with him. I loved to learn all about him, even the things that didn't matter.

"Alright Mass. You first."

I grinned, clapped my hands together and said. "Okay, if you had a daughter what would you name her?"

"I guess Jennifer Anne, I mean that was my aunts name. Besides, I think that's the most beautiful name next to Massie Jillian."

Ignoring the pang of sorrow for his favorite Aunt Jennifer's death, my smile stretched into an even bigger one and I blushed. Todd Erik Lyons was the only boy on earth that could make me feel so perfect.

At least, that's what he and everybody else thought.

It was times like these when I truly hated myself. I hated how I could let Todd think he was the only one for me, hated how I let myself fall in love with Nathan Anthony Greene. I really hated how happy I seemed to make both of them when, in the end, none of this would turn out right.

I cleared my head and went on playing twenty questions. Todd held my hand as I spoke.

"Oh, shut up and ask me a question."

Our game went on for about twenty more minutes before Todd told me that Claire was going to be stopping by pretty soon to spend the night with him and that I should probably go home. I gave him a weak smile and said goodbye, tired of this stupid routine of avoiding Claire. I sort of missed my best friend.

But now that I was alone, I could do what I had been dreading for almost an entire two months. My heart fluttered in my chest as I pulled up to the nearest Valero. The young man at the counter was very handsome in a surfer-boy kind of way.

"Uh hi, um do you have any… um, any…"

He laughed and cut me off.

"Yes, we do have condoms."

My eyes went wide and I blushed. "Oh, man I wish that's what I needed, that would be so much better. I actually need something else…"

His own brown eyes widened and he stepped around the counter. I followed him to the back of the gas station. He gave me a sad look as he handed the purple and white box.

"Uh, thank you," I read his green nametag and continued, "Liam."

He just shook his head, seemingly disappointed in me. The thought of how my own father would look gave me chills. William Block would look far more disappointed.

I made my way toward the women's bathroom with tears in my eyes. I was a horrible person and just felt disgusting.

I thought of all the people who would be disappointed in me.

Nathan, who was so young and vulnerable. I suddenly felt much more guilty of taking advantage of him. I should have just stayed away from him that one fateful day in my kitchen. It seemed so long ago when everything was right…

Todd, the boy that loved me so much more than I really loved him, much more than I could really ever love him. A vision of him sitting in his wheelchair flashed through my mind. I suddenly hated Skye just that much more for hurting someone I cared so much about.

My parents, the only people that actually knew me well enough to know that I wouldn't do something as bad as what I had done. Kendra would just die, while William would want me dead.

Claire- _Oh wait,_ I told myself. _She hates you now._

I then heard whispered voices behind me as I held the little stick in my hand.

"_At least you're not like that girl. What a little _whore_."_ The first voice suggested in a nasally soprano.

The second voice answered approvingly, in a low monotone, _"Lauren, you're so right. I'd rather have an STD than be a _pregnant teenage skank_."_

I wrinkled my freckled ski-slope nose and ignored the rest of their annoying conversation, crying.

About ten minutes later, I got the courage to finally flip over the purple stick, A million thoughts ran through my head; none of them good. I could see Liam's disappointed stare, whispering to a female worker standing next to him. I looked down, unwilling.

A baby pink plus sign stared back at me.

**R E V I E W (:**


End file.
